Silver Bullet
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Read and find out. KagSess


Hi! Welcome to a whole new story! I know I'm supposed to be working on my X-Men story but I kinda have writer's block on that so here's a new one. Lol Although... This isnt X-Men. These people are sooo not in chara.

I do not own the song Silver Bullet. I do not own Inuyasha. I do own the plot and any characters I decide to incorporate with this fiction. Thanks to Hawthorne Heights for making such a great song! YAY!

Sesshomaru: 21- Senior in College

Kagome: 18- Sophomore in College

Inuyasha: 19- Junior in College

Sango: 18- Sophomore in college

Miroku: 20- junior in college

Kikyo: 18- sophomore in college

Shippo: 9- 4th grade.

Kagome sighed as she sat in algebra class. The drone of the teacher seemed to echo in her head as she wandered with her eyes. She looked at her older sister, Kikyo. They looked so much alike and yet they were so different. Twins, but not identical, Kikyo and Kagome had been close in their younger years and slowly drifted apart. Kagome sighed once again and looked at Inuyasha. She had long since accepted that Inuyasha did not love her, but loved her sister. It hurt still when she thought about it but not as much as it used to, considering Kagome was similar. She had a crush on his older brother, Sesshomaru. Thinking of Sesshomaru caused Kagome to smile. He had looked so good this morning when all her friends met up. He had walked over dressed in black jeans and a red wifebeater, a jean jacket thrown casually over his shoulder. Kagome blushed remembering how he had looked her up and down and said her red miniskirt, with a chain belt through the loops, and black tanktop with Innocent written on it in purple, had looked very good. "Miss Kagome!" The teacher's voice shrilled, causing her to break out of her reverie, "Will you please pay attention!" "Ah. Gomen sensei." "And speak ENGLISH!" Kagome sighed. _English english english. Chill out lady! I'm Japanese for Christ's sake.._

After class her friend Sango walked up to her, "I heard you got snapped at again." "Yeah." "At least now we get to go eat lunch with Sesshomaru and Miroku." Kagome smiled. "Yeah!" They giggled and walked quickly towards their usual table. Sesshomar was there. "Hey Sesshy." Kagoem greeted with their childhood name. "Hey Kago." She smiled then looked at Sango. "Ready to race?" "Ready." "FOOD!" they chorused and ran towards the line. (I do this with my friends everyday.) Kagome won by a foot and laughed. "I beat you again!" Kagome got a burger and some fries and walked back to the table. "So, I hear it's official." Miroku said. "If you're talking about Kikz and Inu then yeah. They're officially dating. Big whoop." Kagome and Sango monotoned in unison. "Ok that's freaky. Stop doing that. And fine. I'll shut up." Miroku stole one of Kagome's fries. "OI! Get your own!" They all laughed. Kagome took out her notebook after she was done eating, giving the rest of her fries to Sesshomaru since he asked first, and started writing. "More lyrics?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah..." "You know, you should enter the American Idol thingie coming up." Miroku said, eating a piece of fruit. "No. Too prissy. I was figuring I'd just do the talent show and it would be fine." The bell rang and Kagome put her book away. "It's the end of the day. What do you guys wanna do?" Sango asked, dusting off her usual leather outfit. "Let's go get Shippo and take him to the park. I'm sure the day care wont mind." They all nodded and went to their cars. Kagome, in a black 1997 mustang, cranked up her stereo as Dont'cha started to play. (By the pussy cat dolls) Sesshomaru started up his red convertable and they sped towards Tisha's Day Care, where Shippo, Kagome's recently adopted child, was at.

The daycare smelled like fingerpaints as Kagome and the others walked in. "KAGOME!!" Shippo ran and clung to her leg. Kagome laughed and picked him up, "Hello my baby. Did you have a fun day?" "Yeah!" Kagome signed him out and they all drove to the park.

As Shippo chased around Sango and Miroku, Kagome sat under a tree with Sesshomaru. "So, does my brother and your sister being together hurt you, or just annoy you?" "It doesn't really hurt anymore..." "Why?" "Because I found someone new to occupy my time." "Like who?" "You know him Sesshy." "Kagome... Are you talking about me?" "Maaaaaybe." Sesshomaru laughed. "Cool. Little Kagome has a crush on me." Kagome stuck out her tongue, "Bite me." "I'm not saying it's a bad thing Kagome. I've liked you for awhile now..." Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru kissed her on the cheek.

**But it wasnt to last... Weeks later, Sesshomaru was in an accident, caused by Inuyasha. He survived, but was put in a coma. **

Kagome sat in her room crying. Inuyasha had told her that there was no change in Sesshomaru when he came home from his hospital visit. She felt so alone. Even Shippo had noticed her sadness. He walked in a curled up in her lap, "Don't cry mama. He'll come back. He has to be okay..." Kagome nodded and dried her eyes, "I know honey. It's just really hard to know someone you love is so close and yet so far. Now go get ready for bed." He did so, and Kagome tucked him in.

At about midnight, Kagome sat in the basement at her recording studio. She messed with some dials and then when a certain melody began to play, she turned up the mic.

"Tonight we'll fly away so high. Our first full moon sky. I'll breathe in, I won't let you down. I wont hold you back I wont make a sound. I know what scares you the most. 

"Being alone or just like them. Being alive while feeling so dead. At least you'll have my heart. You know you shine so bright.

"I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive without you. I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive without you. 

"Can you sleep at night? If I hold you tight I wont let you go, this feels so right. Please dont leave this time. At least you'll have my heart. You know you shine so bright. 

"I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive without you. I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive without you.

"Tonight we'll fly away so high. Tonight we'll fly away. You know the moon is full and, I cant live without you. (Tonight) tonight we'll fly away. Tonight, we'll fly tonight. 

"I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive without you. I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive.

"Tonight (We'll fly away so high.) I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive without you. (Tonight we'll fly away so high.) I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart. To prove I can survive without you. "

Kagome sighed, and hit the burn to CD button. "When you wake up Sesshy, I'll have all my new songs for you. You always did love my songs." Putting the disk with the others, she walked back upstairs and shut off the light.

**Six months later, Sesshomaru woke up, hearing Kagome's voice on the radio. Kagome, on tour, instantly flew home with Shippo. Six months later, Kagome was married to Sesshomaru and he is currently her manager. They're planning on having a lerger family after her tour.**

Ok ok. So I skipped around a bit but it's late and I'm tired and this was just something that popped in my head. R & R! I LOVE HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS!


End file.
